


Déjà Vu

by InkAndFire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Duel kinda, Friendship, Gen, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: When loyalties are questioned, people learn whose side you're really on, and whose side you'll never leave.(This is a repost of this work, but WITHOUT the ship! They're just good friends.)
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Déjà Vu

The crack of a gunshot. The cry of pain. Aaron rushed to Alexander's side, snow crunching beneath him. Memories coursed through him, each more clear and painful than the last.

* * *

_"Wait!"_

_"Why...? I thought... I thought...we were friends?"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! God, what have I done?!_

* * *

Back in the present, Alexander lay on the ground, blood soaking his side just as before. Seemingly, the only differences were the bloodstained snow, rather than the grass that lay beneath it, and there was no gun next to him, having fallen from his hand. The only gun involved now was still in the hands of its owner. Thomas Jefferson. Aaron stood and spun to face Thomas.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!" Thomas smirked and tossed his gun to the side.

"He partnered with you. He manipulated you. And yet, you're still on his side?"

"You shot him to get me back on your side?! You know of my mistakes, Thomas. Why did you think that would work?!"

"If I could finish what you started, maybe you'd realize-" Aaron stopped listening right there. He turned back to Alexander, keeling again.

"You're going to be alright, Alexander. Look at me, just look at me. You'll be okay..." Finding the spot where the blood was darkest, he took off his cloak and pressed it to the younger man's side, causing him to yell in pain again. "I know, I know..." Aaron muttered, still trying to stave off the memories continuing to threaten to claim his mind. Alex certainly wouldn't be able to walk, he could barely move as it was. Gently, Aaron lifted Alexander off the ground, his cloak still pressed firmly to the younger man's side. Thomas stopped talking about whatever loyalty he was still talking about and fell silent.

"Don't _ever_ speak to me again, Thomas," Aaron said, his voice deadly. " _Especially_ about loyalty. If you knew loyalty, you'd know I was _never_ on your 'side'." He spat the last few words with such venom that Thomas stepped backward as though physically hit. Aaron turned on his heel and walked away, trying to keep a cool head, but desperate to get Alexander inside, somewhere he'd have a chance...

* * *

Aaron slammed his front door and rushed upstairs to his room. His house was probably not the best idea, but it was close, and Alexander needed close. After laying the now unconscious Alexander on his bed, Aaron slowly removed his cloak, tossing it on the wooden floor. He could clean later. Then, he carefully tore open Alexander's shirt to see the wound more clearly, and swore. The bullet had only grazed his side, though quite deeply. It was as though there was a chunk of flesh simply scooped away. Aaron fought tears again, knowing that as bad as this looked, he had certainly inflicted worse. Deciding he should clean the wound while Alexander was unconscious to avoid adding more pain when Alex was awake, he headed to find some alcohol to sterilize it. 

Thankful that the bleeding had stopped, he blotted the wound with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol, praying every time it touched Alexander's skin that he wouldn't wake up in more pain than before. Yet, by the time he had finished, Alexander still had not woken and Aaron was extremely worried. Deciding there was nothing more he could do, he pulled the chair from his desk towards the edge of the bed and sat down to read.

About an hour later, Aaron jumped when Alexander groaned. Setting his book down, Aaron gently touched Alexander's wrist, alerting the smaller man to his presence. Alex opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Is this... Is this where you live?" Aaron nodded, smiling.

"Yes, it is."

"Wow! I knew you were rich, but...damn!" Aaron chuckled lightly, then his face fell into a look of concern.

"How are you feeling?" Alexander's expression dropped slightly too. 

"Uh... Fine?" he tried. Aaron shook his head.

"First of all, you speak in public too often to use 'uh' in a sentence." Alex rolled his eyes. "And secondly, that's clearly a lie. You were just shot for God's sake!"

"Well, that's not exactly a new experience for me!" Alexander said, grinning.

There was a long silence, during which a tear fell slowly down Aaron's cheek. Alexander's face dropped as he realized what he'd said.

"Alexander...don't." His voice was quiet, strained. "Please don't joke about that. You know I regret my actions." His voice broke. "You know I'd take them back if I could. If I hadn't... made that mistake... you wouldn't be in this situation." 

"I know, I know. I-I'm sorry..." Suddenly, he paused, a look of confusion on his face. "Wait... What do you mean if you hadn't... Thomas would have shot me anyway, right? Aaron? What's going on?" Aaron had turned away, tears now streaming down his face. "Aaron?" There was measured concern and -was that fear?- in his voice now. Aaron didn't move. Alexander moved to sit up and place a hand on his shoulder, but quickly fell back, crying out in pain. Aaron spun around at the noise, tear tracks on his face. 

"Don't!" He cried. "Don't move... You'll hurt yourself more." The concern, fear, and confusion that had filled Alexander's eyes, now mixing with pain. Pain that clouded his eyes, but was otherwise hidden. 

"This wasn't your fault, Aaron." Though he sounded almost unsure. Or was that the effort of not reacting to the pain that shot through him?

"Yes, it is... After the election, the reason I...shot you," his voice quieted on the last two words. He still couldn't bear to speak them, knowing what he'd done. "Thomas thought I was 'on his side'," he drew air quotes around the phrase. "And that... what I had done sort of...proved my loyalty to him as his vice president. I had to listen to him. I had to be 'on his side'. I had no choice. When you and I started talking again, he assumed you were manipulating me. The narcissist he is, he thought you were going to try to get to him through me. I knew he was going to do something but...to shoot you?!" His voice rose almost hysterically. 

"Aaron?" Alex's voice was soft, barely audible. The sound of his name acted like a stimulant, and Aaron looked up, directly into Alex's eyes. The younger man held his gaze. "Listen to me. It's not your fault. If anything, it's Thomas's. He shot me. He was in control of the gun. End of story. Your previous actions played no part. I've forgiven you haven't I?" Aaron nodded, the motion barely perceptible. "Then it's Thomas's fault for thinking you wouldn't regret your actions. Thomas's fault for not knowing your character and who you are. I know you'll always be on my side, as I will be for you." Aaron nodded again, and Alexander smiled. 

"Thank you." 

"Of course! As a lawyer, I speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Finally, Aaron smiled.

"I thought you quit being a lawyer to be a politician!" Alexander rolled his eyes. 

"I tried that, and I got shot twice." Alexander caught his mistake and smacked himself mentally. Joking about it had become second nature to him! He opened his mouth to apologize, then realized...Aaron was laughing with him.

"Yeah. I wouldn't try to be successful again if I were you," he said, grinning.

"Hey!" Alex yelled, laughing with Aaron.

* * *

The evening wore into night and eventually, Alexander fell asleep. Aaron, who had been reading by candlelight, noticed the erratic, pained breaths even out and become calm and steady. Standing up, he blew out the candle and headed to the door.

"Sleep well, Alexander."


End file.
